The present invention relates to a method of lowering intraocular pressure of a patient in need thereof which comprises administering a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising an alpha-2 adrenergic receptor agonist to the affected eye of said patient wherein the intraocular-lowering effect on the treated eye remains less than the baseline intraocular pressure for at least eight (8) hours.